Conventionally, a portable device transmitting user's personal information to an onboard device is known. The onboard device receives the personal information and reads out a driving position associated with the personal information from the user's personal information. The onboard device automatically sets a seat position, a steering position, and a mirror surface position of an outer rear view mirror according to the driving positions that are read out (e.g., see patent literature 1).
A driver may need to take a rest appropriately when the driver drives a vehicle for a long time to travel a long distance. The driver may also need to sleep during a rest period in a vehicle compartment by reclining a seat back.
However, the device described in patent literature 1 is not configured to automatically set a sleep position appropriate for a user. The user needs to manually set an appropriate sleep position for each vehicle.